Dark Anna
Dark Anna is an optional boss in . She appears on the final areas of the Battle Mountain along with the other Dark Players — as such, Appearance Dark Anna resembles Anna with an evil, undead appearance. She has reddish-brown skin and blood-red hair, as well as the black eyes and red pupils shared by all of the Dark Players. She has a pair of bloody scars on her collar and left cheek, seemingly stitched shut. She wears the Pirate Hat and Pirate Dress, and wields the Black Widow bow. Overview Dark Anna uses a wide variety of elemental attacks, which have not only high power, but also very high chances of inflicting devastating status problems, including , and . She begins the battle with an Evil Worm and an Undead Bear for offensive support, and can summon more if they happen to die. A feature shared with other Dark Players is the ability to charge up the Limit Break bar by taking damage. Dark Anna may use Mother Earth to Poison the players and apply on her team, or use Power Blast to deal devastating physical damage. Defeating Dark Anna on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Shadow Huntress medal. Statistics , , , and . Summons Undead Bears and Evil Worms. |HP = 4200 |Atk = 6 |Def = 3.5 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 3.5 |Acc = 7 |Eva = 5 |Exp = 800 |AP = 80 |SP = 200 |Gold = 800 |Hit2HP = 10 |fire = -100% |holy = -50% |dark = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |tired = 50% |dispel = 70% |syphon = 100% |weaken = 50% |curse = 50% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Elixir of Life |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bottled Darkness |item2chance = 100% }} In the Kongregate version of the game, has 5.5 Accuracy instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Piercing Shot |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 120 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Combo Shot |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 80/1 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 5x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Although the animation shows Dark Anna firing 3 arrows, 2 will vanish before reaching the party, which is most likely an oversight. |Attack4 = Arrow Rain |Target4 = All |Power4 = 100/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 30% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Spark Arrow |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 130 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 80% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Frost Arrow |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 130 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 80% |Element6 = Ice |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 6x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Hurricane |Target7 = All |Power7 = 80 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Wind |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 15% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 0% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = Gaia Blossom |Target8 = All |Power8 = 60 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Earth |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 9x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Attack9 = Eat Bat (Heal & Buff) |Target9 = Self |Power9 = MaxHP/10 |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 50% 50% -- 5x |StatusIcon9 = |RdF9 = 20% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = In the Kongregate version of the game, heals for MaxHP/15 instead. |Attack10 = Power Blast |Target10 = All |Power10 = 320 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 30% |Element10 = Poison |StatusChance10 = 100% |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 150% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = Limit Break! |Attack11 = Mother Earth |Target11 = All Allies |Power11 = 180 -- |Type11 = -- |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = None |StatusChance11 = 100% -- |StatusStrength11 = 9x 2x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 200% -- |Crit11 = 10% -- |RdF11 = 10% -- |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = Limit Break! }} Battle logic * Limit Break → Power Blast (1/2), Mother Earth (1/2). Also summons either Undead Bears or Evil Worms to replace defeated allies, if any; * ≥65% HP → Normal Attack (1/7), Piercing Shot (1/7), Spark Arrow (1/7), Frost Arrow (1/7), Hurricane (1/7), Gaia Blossom (1/7), Eat Bat (1/7); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Normal Attack (1/9), Piercing Shot (1/9), Combo Shot (1/9), Arrow Rain (1/9), Spark Arrow (1/9), Frost Arrow (1/9), Hurricane (1/9), Gaia Blossom (1/9), Eat Bat (1/9); * <32% HP → Combo Shot (1/4), Arrow Rain (1/4), Spark Arrow (1/4), Frost Arrow (1/4). Additionally, * Eat Bat may not be used until the 4th turn, and then no more often than once in four turns; meanwhile, any attempts to initiate it will result in Combo Shot instead. * In the Dark Players Marathon, can't have more than one ally at a time, thus won't summon anything until the accompanying Dark Player dies. Strategy Equipment It's advised to have a lot of resistance of element, slightly reducing the strength of a half of her attacks, including Power Blast, while possibly nullifying Mother Earth and the status effect. and resistances are optional, as these are less common, and the latter can be covered with (via Slime Bunny summon). resistance is also advisable should she cast Power Blast. -generating equipment (Oak Staff as a staff, Pink Flower as a female hat, and Clover Pin as a flair) can occasionally nullify all statuses at the same time, but cannot be relied on much. Poisoning (preferably via Vines and Toxic) Dark Anna herself, especially when combined with (via Fire Spin) or (via Log), works well, as with the rest of Dark Players. Along with the armor-piercing Giga Drill, they are great measures against the boss' tendency to buff own defences, as status damage ignores buffs. However, Poison-casting gears (such as Gas Mask) are a debatable choice this time, as Dark Anna's summons benefit from Poison. For more active offense, and skills work against both the boss and the helpers. Battle After setting up your initial buffs, start stacking and especially on Dark Anna — her is the highest of the bunch and is the second highest (or tied with Dark Lance), and she cannot cancel out any of these debuffs. If you are desperate, direct and Accuracy debuffs could also work. Dark Anna and her minions will inflict many status effects. Be sure to use Purify when necessary (especially when players are Stunned or heavily Poisoned). Cleanse, Medipack and Refresh will also work, but only for one player at a time, though Refresh will also shield the target from the boss' status effects by applying Bless. You can also use the Mother Earth Limit Break yourself to grant Bless to all players and heavily Poison the enemies, temporarily ruining Dark Anna's main gimmick, but healing her minions. Dark Anna's limit breaks are troublesome. If one pops up, prioritize over , because while she does have both a physical and a magical limit break, the physical one, Power Blast, is more powerful by far, and your elemental resistance should heavily reduce/nullify Mother Earth anyway. * To survive Power Blast on higher difficulties, you'll want either (preferably via Genesis Limit Break) for instant revival, (via Kitten Fort summon) to overbear it without dying (but watch out for any bears that could finish you off), or at least (possibly via Ancient Monolith summon) for plain 50% damage reduction. If going with Auto-Revive or Morale, make sure the attack's Dispel is resisted, otherwise they won't have any effect. * If she uses Mother Earth instead, of course cure the severe poison as soon as you can (unless your resistances nullify/absorb it), but probably don't bother with enemies getting Regen — it's only for two turns (healing for 2/15 or 13.(3)% of max HP in total) and there's no reliable means to Dispel it, thus it might be more effective to continue damaging the boss rather than waste turns failing to Dispel her. In short, Dark Anna's specialty is status effects and poison damage, but doesn't have much else going for her, and shouldn't be a huge issue if you are prepared. If her Combo Shot would've worked properly, it'd stand out from her other attacks by far, but wouldn't reach the danger levels of Dark Matt's Legend or Dark Lance's Unload anyway; as of now, it weakens her arsenal as her health goes down. In the Dark Player Rush, she appears the first wave, together with Dark Lance. It's suggested to start the battle with Mother Earth for temporary immunity against Dark Anna's numerous status effects and Dark Lance's frequent , and try to kill Dark Lance as fast as possible — his offensive buffs and Unload are more troublesome than any basic skills Dark Anna can use, and his summoned minions are also more potent in damage than Dark Anna's. Trivia * Like other Dark Players, Dark Anna reincarnated in as Annabelle. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses